Hetalia Poems
by Mio-san
Summary: A collection of song-inspired poems for Hetalia! Rated anywhere from K to T for poem topics, title subject to change!
1. Go! Go! Kita-Nihon!

**A/N: Yo! **

**Sooo, I was thinking the other day (weird, huh?) and thought that it would be fun to write some poems~ And what better inspiration than Hetalia? With the exception of this one, all of them are written as songs to the melody of Vocaloid pieces, so you all better like Miku-san! Anyway, this is Go! Go! Kita-Nihon! and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**(Inspired by Senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku, written for OC)**

...

Okay, okay, here I go

Time to enter the conference, am I ready?

Ah, that stupid kimono is getting in my way

Onii-san is too traditional!

...

Whoa, whoa, people everywhere!

So many countries, I guess~

Who is that young person over there?

Makes my heart go doki-doki—well, I'll think about that later!

...

Today's my one and only chance

I've gotta up my game, impress them all

For the sake of my new, independent country

_Watashi wa machigainaku seikō suru yo!_

...

Go! Go! Kita-Nihon!

Paint it white, red, and gold!

You may view me as a naïve little wannabe

But I'll impress you all, I promise!

Time to separate from the old Japan

Take some sewing scissors, snip, snip away the kimono threads

The land(s!) of the rising sun will continue to prosper—

So please, don't underestimate me!

...

Skipping, skipping, through the _sakura _blossoms

One, two, one, two

To be accepted as a country of my own—

I'll try to contain myself!

...

See, see, the beautiful forests of Hokkaido

Ah—no, I meant _Kita-Nihon!_

I suppose this'll take some getting used to…

B-but I can handle it nonetheless!

...

Once in a thousand, two thousand years

Red sunset bleeds out onto the horizon

Falling through the crater of Mt. Fuji

_Jibun no kuni no puraido wa nashonarizumudesu!_

...

Go! Go! Kita-Nihon!

Paint it red, white, and gold!

I may appear weak and inexperienced

But there's much more to be than that!

Circle the world in a few simple steps

Cry out into the megaphone your message to the world

The Japanese culture will live on forever—

So please, don't underestimate me!

...

Adorned in the silks of a noblewoman

I stride happily through the reaching trees

Our country is abundant in natural resources

Y-you'd better not think twice about challenging me!

_Watashi ga tsuyoku naru tame ni motte iru to omoimasu_

_Ani wa, watashi ni totte saikō no o nozonde iru_

_Watashi wa dokuritsu shi tsudzukeru hokori_

_S-sore wa watashi no botsurakudarou ka?_

...

Go! Go! Kita-Nihon!

Paint it red, white, and gold!

I'll continue to rise up in the world

So everyone'd better watch out!

Go! Go! Kita-Nihon!

Paint it white, red, and gold!

You may view me as a naïve little wannabe

But I'll impress you all, I promise!

Time to separate from the old Japan

Take some sewing scissors, snip, snip away the kimono threads

The land(s!) of the rising sun will continue to prosper—

So please, don't underestimate me!

_Watashi o kashō hyōka shinaide kudasai!_

...

**A/N: Did you guys likey?**

**Before I sign off, here's some translation notes -**

_****__Watashi wa machigainaku seikō suru yo [I'll definitely succeed]_

_****__Jibun no kuni no puraido wa nashonarizumudesu [Pride in one's country is nationalism]_

_**Watashi ga tsuyoku naru tame ni motte iru to omoimasu **__**[I guess I've got to get stronger]**_

**_Ani wa, watashi ni totte saikō no o nozonde iru _****_[Big brother wants the best for me]_**

**_Watashi wa dokuritsu shi tsudzukeru hokori _****_[The pride that keeps me independent]_**

**_S-sore wa watashi no botsurakudarou ka _****_[C-could it be my downfall]_**

**___Watashi o kashō hyōka shinaide kudasai [Please, don't underestimate me]_ **

**Okay, thanks for reading! You know where the reviews are!**


	2. Violence as Necessity

**A/N: I'm back with another poem! This one's more angsty, so I guess it's a side of Mio you've never seen before... muahahahaha... anyway, try singing this to Outer Science, it's a great song and the poem fits pretty well (that's how I wrote it, so...)!**

**Violence as Necessity (Inspired by/Written for Outer Science by Jin/IA)**

...

An immortal life lived out through many years

Battle scars worn, where did the innocence go?

A dark puppetmaster watches from high above

"Oh how naïve they are"

...

Once, twice, step, hop, get through the obstacles, why shouldn't one fight for their single country?

Turn on each other, that's it, slowly

"Begin it all"

...

"Hey, why are you so very serious?"

Standing at a crazy, hectic, pointed star

Hold out your hand to the flame and

Watch it burn down

...

This is your cruel reality

Leave behind peace, the war is here

And your very worn souls, they could not stand to be told

It was the end of the era, say goodbye and take a bow and

...

For once, let the curtain fall

The dove on the olive branch has died

As they fight to the death, take your last living breath

Paint it red, white, blue, color everywhere

...

Stabbed through, lying there, why don't they just rise? The nation can't stand the thought of being alone

Proudly fly your flag above the dead and just say

"Why don't you say goodbye?"

...

Ah, how it begins to soak through the shroud

Insanity is not the worst fate one could befall

Lives once lived and now selfishly wasted

It was an ugly thing

...

Ah, now the last of them have come

And they will be the final actors in this scene

In this Shakespearean tragedy

Who will rule them?

...

Nations, give your battle cry

Unwilling, but in the end, you'll die

This disfigured scene that they cannot seem to shake

It was the end of their lives, those tiny, silly innocents and

...

No one there was free of fault

Still it would hang in the silent air

Fate's cruel little hand will move the pawns along

Sweetly, softly, perfectly, just let them massacre

...

How pointless can these poor souls be?

Just how I like it, myself and me

With those red, tired eyes, I will unveil the surprise

Toss aside all mercy, let it, let it, let it, let it

...

Ah, how crazy life can seem

Worth dying for, promise you'll keep

But can the night finally fall, and I can rest from it all

Or will you just keep resisting, time and time and time again and

...

"I just want to be alive"

One silent plea I had contrived

Well, consequence can be harsh, and now I must say goodbye

Until next, next, that next, next, my next, next, next

_Insanity~_

_..._

**A/N: You liked, right~? You better... heheheheheheheh...**


	3. 1-9-2-0

**A/N: This was the result of a Hetalia fangirl having studied the 1920's in Social Studies. Blame my teacher, not me.**

**1-9-2-0 (Inspired by/Written for Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts)**

...

Flapper girls and speakeasies, it was many years of good times and

America (that's me!) was in its prime

Every night it was another mansion

Another party, and an evening of fun and chaos

...

The other countries have their time, but tonight it's mine

Tip up that stem glass and just let yourself go

...

It's parties, lust, temptation hanging heavy in the air and I just

Lay back, soak it in~ enjoy it!

That feeling I get of invincibility

It seems like all of this could stick around forever

_See ya soon~_

_..._

Gambling and gangsters, it had become the age of entertainment

Money flew across the downtown

Even though it seemed that all was perfect

There was something brewing, but no one paid it any attention

...

The other nations have their days, but I'm in a haze

Raise up, collapse, left, right, and let it all become

...

It's chaos, independence, love and cliché world that slowly turns and

I am at the center of it

It was the era of prosperity

Gold and silver, it was spilling from the taller skyscrapers above us

_Just leave it be~_

...

Years passed and we enjoyed this era of innovation

Brick walls around us as the U.S. isolationists and

I've grown to love this very chaotic peace of mind, but

Could it really be that I, I'm losing hold on this Jazz Age I have known

...

It's red, white, blue and colors I have known, the world goes 'round and

I can't seem to keep a firm hold

The lazy nights that were spent together

It seemed that it would come to another quick end just like the others…

...

It's parties, lust, temptation hanging heavy in the air and I just

Lay back, soak it in~ enjoy it!

That feeling I get of vulnerability

I'm sure it's just fate bluffing, our country will remain strong

_1-9-2-0_

...

**A/N: If you guys were paying attention at the beginning, you would be playing Leave in Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts while you read this! If not, put it on and read it again!**

**You know where the reviews are!**


	4. Invisibility

**A/N: I'm back with another poem! Thank you koryandrs for the past few reviews, and I give you a song dedicated to our very own… umm… sorry, can't remember his name! But I'll get back to you on that!**

**Invisibility (Inspired by/Written for SPiCa)**

…

Invisible, and yet so cold

I watched the stars above and heaved a sigh

They can be so cruel

I know, they just can't see me over here

But it still hurts when they ignore me

Like I'm just not there

You know who I am, but

…

It lives inside, that spark of hope I keep warm and alive

One that flickers brightly, though I know, it could still die out

…

A state of pure transparency

I can't be seen or heard just like a ghost in the afterlife

A shooting star will soon pass by

I cross my heart and quickly make a wish

Say it two, three times, before it disappears

…

Knowing that myself and I are one part of this world

It will help get me by when hope's lost once more

…

Umm, even though we're not one and the same

Couldn't you try to understand my feelings?

It can be so harsh, I know, but give it a go anyway

—_The parade of life—_

…

I'm not the one who is the North America

And my persona has a name

But that's okay if you can't remember

I'll like it all the same

So I'll say to you and I, let it be known, it's who I am

…

My voice is soft, my temper's short

It's not the best of combinations

But I still want to be seen and heard

My spirit hovers in the sky

…

Say my name, and I'll know the truth—you'll tell me so

Can't I trust you?

_I hope—_

…

My words, they can't be well received or heard by anyone

Do I just not exist? Or could it be my own—

…

Depression won't become the ruling factor of my life

I'm allowed to be sad but, no, I won't let it get me down, oh no

That's not who I am known to be, that's just the truth, you see

Standing in the snow, other times the sun will shine

"Who the heck are you?" I'll just answer, I

I am used to smiling, forgive and forget

…

Umm, even though we're not one and the same

Couldn't you try to understand my feelings?

It can be so harsh, I know, but give it a go anyway

—_The parade of life—_

…

I'm not the one who is the North America

And my persona has a name

But that's okay if you can't remember

I'll like it all the same

So I'll say to you and I, let it be known, it's who I am

...

**A/N: Screw it, I still can't remember his name...**

**Review! I have candy!**


	5. Paint It, Red

**A/N: Alrighty, everyone! This is a little treat from myself, Mio-san…**

…**Oh, who am I kidding.**

**Okay, here's the deal. Today in advanced LA class, we were supposed to write sonnets. This is what happens when you combine Shakespeare with Hetalia.**

**ALSO—this is an ORIGINAL piece! One I WROTE! Basically, it was supposed to be a song/poem… so you guys better love it!**

**Paint It, Red (Original song/poem)**

...

The crimson sunset bleeds out on the ground

In the east, two shadows unsheathe their swords

The air is heavy, it's without a sound

And the rising nation strikes out a chord

…

Japanese koto, music in the air

China's sweet mandolin, let it be heard

One raised the other to fight, but to care

A thirst that he's hindered, it can't be cured

...

Sun, rise, rain, fall, one war to risk it all

Paint it red, paint it white, triumph in sight

Ring out in battle, the determined call

Be gone, darkness, move instead towards the light

…

Two nations stood at a small battlefield

Both of their fates had already been sealed

…

**A/N: I just realized how angsty this is.**

**For those of you who are wondering about the weird format, length and wording (you know you are), this was a SONNET written in IAMBIC PENTAMETER. Ah, rhyme schemes and meter… a writer's worst enemy. Also, I know it's short, but this was how we HAD to write it. So there.**

**Peace~**


	6. Romance and Practicality

**A/N: I'm back with another poem! This one's for our very dear Hungary, ****and a few possible mentions of PruHun (read: subject of the entire poem) so if you're pro-AuHun… umm… MIGHT want to skip this chapter! As usual, I'll give a quick shoutout to my loyal reviewer, koryandrs, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Romance and Practicality (Inspired by/Written for Yuukei Yesterday)**

…

It's just another one of those average days

With a flower in my hair, I say

"Good morning"

_Sigh, _there they are

Arguing, it's the norm

They're the countries, it's kind of their job

…

Anyone who pisses me off, frying pan waits for you

I don't really like to hit them, but

"Hey, there you—"

"Shut up," I say, as he smirks at me

Pesky albino, from whom I just can't get away

…

He says I'm beautiful, and that I've got it all

I shrug it off, and heave a sigh—I know he's faking it

Even so, I still wonder

If he thinks, umm, of me

In the way that I would never just think of him!

…

So-so-so

Te-te-te-te-tell me that you really care about me

'Cause I da-da-da-da-dare you to in all of the different ways

With a cocky smile, "I'm awesome!" and I make to slap you again

Honestly, I've only got maturity

…

Whoa-whoa-whoa

Wh-wh-wh-wh-why can't you just leave me to my business

You can stare at all the other girls but choose me anyway?!

"This isn't some cliché romance, it'll never end this way!

"Oh my God, spare me please, or I'll lose hope!"

…

At the world meeting, you could say, I don't have a voice

No one seems to be interested

"Well, then, I'll

"Sit back and watch, let them debate it out

"They're the countries, it's just what they do"

…

It kinda sucks being female, no seriousness

Though I know I could easily say

"Hey, people!"

But even so, it doesn't work like that, and somehow I can guess Austria wouldn't approve

…

But when you fix me with that crimson gaze of yours

I get the feeling that you would listen to me, though

I know I'm being silly

But it's just one feeling

And besides, like we'd ever—wait, never mind!

…

So I ye-ye-ye-ye-yell at him to stop being so stupid

And I make it clear that nothing was gonna happen anyway!

Maybe this is just the life I live, but it's driving me crazy

Screw it all, I can disprove anything

…

Whoa-whoa-whoa

You-you-you-you-you act in the strangest way around me

Not exactly "zhe great Prussia!" are ya, kinda stuck in a daze?

When I say that it's just nonchalance, you look a little freaked, but

I don't know, maybe I made it all up

…

Once more, and

Ma-ma-ma-ma-maybe you're not entirely hopeless

After all, the enemy of friends doesn't have to be yours as well!

That strange throbbing in my chest when you're around, it aches again, and

I just groan, here it goes, that way again

...

Hey, hey, hey

I-I-I-I-I don't know if this is not emotion

If it is, well, dangit, I don't know if I can trust anyone

With your self-obsessed ideals, you made me laugh and smile that day

But I can't, I just can't, let out the words

I'm in love?! Well, you know, that's just absurd!

…

**A/N: D'aww. I never gave much thought to PruHun before, but they are the most adorable couple.**

**Oh, and by the way. The stammering in the song is NOT a keyboard malfunction. Look up Yuukei Yesterday and you'll understand~**

**R&R, guys!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've got an announcement! But first let me make something clear—I am NOT discontinuing this story. So no one worry~**

**Due to lack of inspiration, I am now accepting requests! If you have a certain character or subject you'd like to be featured in the next poem, leave a review or PM me (either one works!). I can do almost any subject, but will accept nothing M-rated, and no yuri or yaoi. I'm sorry, guys, but that's just my policy. I'm not homophobic, and I don't have ANYTHING against it. It's just not my thing.**

**Anyway, if you would like to see YOUR ideas featured in the next poem, review or PM now! You may also feel free to suggest a song to go along with it, as long as it is a VOCALOID song!**

**Peace, guys!**


	8. If It's Not Indifference

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, people! I dedicate this poem to none other than the highly underestimated, WAY underrated Hong Kong~! We're going techno, guys, so thanks for reading and thank you, koryandrs, for reviewing!**

**On with the show!**

**If It's Not Indifference (Inspired by/Written for Chemical Emotion)**

…

The switch that many have that controls bittersweet emotion

For me, it's usually in disguise, but—

No one will think to wonder, or ask if I'm alright, 'cause

Like, I said, everything's fine here

…

Sometimes I don't care, please leave me alone

The headphones in my ears are my only escape

Though they want to help me, I doubt that's the truth

I'd rather just stick to myself, that's all

…

But if it's not indifference

Somewhere inside my conscience

They think that I would care more but I really don't

If somewhere deep inside me

Emotion still is hiding

It's not like I'm without it, but still, I'm not sure…

…

But if it's not indifference

My bored, unruly presence

I'm independent now, I can handle myself

If somewhere I'm still trying

That feeling will start dying

That word that you call weakness—it doesn't apply to me!

…

My eyes remain half-open in the lazy afternoon

Reflecting sunlight is the surface of water

My family's not like me, they're just far too loud and crazy

I didn't care so I left them alone

…

Tolerance is key in their lone company

I let myself become immersed in memory

To erase myself from the ongoing scene

In a flash of light, I can see them once more

…

But if it's not indifference

My typical confidence

It wavers and it flickers but it will not fade

These words I want to say, they just sigh and fall away

Just like my own attempts at socializing

…

But if it's not indifference

I can't go the whole distance

My heart will not be strained or pushed, just let it be

If they decide to stare, well, I guess that's just their problem

They think that I am closed off but I'm really not!

…

But if it's not indifference

Somewhere inside my conscience

They think that I would care more but I really don't

If somewhere deep inside me

Emotion still is hiding

It's not like I'm without it, but still, I'm not sure…

…

But if it's not indifference

Teenager's independence

With time I could give them a chance, I'm still just not sure

They try to read my feelings, but passion leaves me reeling

My words, they float above me and begin to diffuse!

…

_But if it's not indifference_

_My bored, lonely presence_

_But if it's not indifference_

_Could I still be independent…?_

…

**A/N: Okay. That was harder than I thought. And WAY overdue. But it's done. *pants Hong Kong, why are you so cool yet complicated to write for?!**


	9. Independence Lament

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (a little early, but it'll do)! Here's another Kita-centric chapter from the overtired, under-inspired author!**

**Independence Lament (Written for ARPK, written for OC)**

...

1, _kitai shite, _2, _yume_, 3, _nozomu_, make it happen!

I want it, THEY need it, HE refuses, see the pattern?

4, honest, 5, gentle, 6, fair—I've got it all!

Hiroshima, Nagasaki, we can't be pushed around anymore!

…

As a rising power (well, I hope) ideas aren't so easy

Big brother Japan can't seem to grasp ahold of my opinions

Kyuu-ru kyuu-ru kyuu-ru kyuu-ru, sometimes I just get so angry

But I will rise up, gain my spot in the world!

…

You push me down again

But I am Kita-Nihon, and I will not back down

And I guess even still

No matter what happens, he still wants the best for me

…

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

…

_Re-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-ber_

_What my name is_

…

7, opti- 8, -mistic, 9, do you get it now?

If you're on my side, then raise your hand—I knew it, there're no takers

Even if I listen to J-pop, the issue doesn't leave me

Germany and Italy, an interesting choice of allies

…

Big brother Japan has always raised me to be strict and steady

Sometimes, though, I just complain that none of it feels like my style

Kyuu-mu kyuu-mu kyuu-mu kyuu-mu, sometimes I can't help but wonder

Did all the others go through my same ordeal?

…

You leave me sitting here

Take my ideas and my culture and just throw it away

And I guess even still

They have my interests at heart, and they want to help me

…

You push me down again

But I am Kita-Nihon, and I will not back down

And I guess even still

No matter what happens, he still wants the best for me

…

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

…

_Re-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-ber_

…

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

_Kita-Nihon_

…

_Re-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-mem-ber_

_What my name is_

…

**A/N: Expect the next chapter soon! Hasta la pasta~!**


	10. Convergence

**A/N: An Alfred-centric chapter… because America.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Convergence (Inspired by/Written for Common World Domination)**

…

Propaganda, noisy cities, and the world flies by as a lone drummer taps out a small melody

Maybe it's confusion, but in recent years I've felt, oh I've felt—I've felt—as if I'm breaking down

Abercrombie boys and cute girls roam my crowded streets, and yet

Every time I go to sleep my ears will start to ring

It hurts, it hurts, but I won't say it hurts because

I'm everybody's hero, you know…

…

So thank you, for the good times, I'll stand behind the line and wave

To the new era as it turns and leaves in a blur of hope and light

Hey, mirror ball, hey, sparkler, let's celebrate anew

And I'll say, and I'll say… someone, anyone, help me!

…

Walking in a swarm of faces, no one seems to know if their tangled fingers reach across reality

Sighing behind glasses, my illusion isn't great, but I will try, I'll try, I'm obligated to

One, two, three, let's skip across the land and settle in a flash of chaos

If your life diffuses follow it across the world

I'm scared, I'm scared, but I won't say I'm scared because

To them I am the only light

…

If I say that, I am happy, I don't know if it could be a lie

And to be quite honest I don't know my true self anymore

Hey, sitting duck, hey, leaping frog, let's get up and let's go

And I'll know, and I'll know… somewhere out there they will stay

…

Aren't happy endings just in fairytales?

The oddly colored one sticks out

If it exists, across the stars

If I'm correct, somewhere out there… somewhere—somewhere—they're waiting for me

…

So I'll see you, and maybe, we'll get together again sometime

After crowds will roar and ring in what we call a brand new year

Hey, porcelain doll, hey, ticking clock, let's dance and laugh right now

Just ignore, just ignore, just ignore, just ignore, just ignore

…

So thank you, for the good times, I'll stand behind the line and wave

To the new era as it turns and leaves in a blur of hope and light

Hey, white rose, hey, olive branch, let's burn them away, ha-ha-ha~

And I'll say, and I'll say… someone, _anyone, _help me!

…

**A/N: Confession time.**

**I was thinking—yes, I know, the nostalgia starts to set in—about what a crazy year America (as a country) has had, and everything that's happened, and my thoughts started to go something like, "You know, if I was in his position, I would start to go a little insane. So much happening in one year…" et cetera. So then I started thinking about the snapped!America character and whatever the heck you call this thing was born.**

**There actually is quite a bit of symbolism in this poem. As you can probably tell, America's talking about the new year, but it's a lot more than that. In short, he's saying that because of all the chaos of the previous year, he knows he can welcome the new one, but is hesitant to let go of the problems of the past. The lyrics themselves are kinda open to interpretation, but I want to know what **_**you **_**think! What's your idea of this song? Let me know in the reviews, okay~?**


End file.
